Waxing The Hammer
by The Angry American
Summary: Sindel and Sheeva are awaiting an evil plan from Shao Kahn outside of his throne room. But when impatience sets in, Sindel and Sheeva walk in on him, only to see something very shocking that even they didn't even expect to see. Rated M, because well... it's something you don't want to know, because it involves the title. TWO-SHOT. Takes place in MK3.
1. Chapter 1

**"Waxing The Hammer"**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Mortal Kombat or its characters. Mortal Kombat is owned by Warner Bros. and Netherrealm Studios. Just so some of you know, this takes place around MK3, which was like a long time ago.**

* * *

Sheeva was growing restless. And so was Sindel to be exact.

They were obviously waiting for the Emperor to get here to plan their next move against the warriors of Earthrealm. They had the upper hand in the fight against Liu Kang's crew for a little while, but all it took was a last-minute attempt from Nightwolf to save their butts once again. All because he had flung their arrows at them in order to retreat for a little bit. But now, all they had to do was to wait for a plan from Shao Kahn himself. Shao Kahn had forced her queen and Sheeva to stand outside of his lair for a good hour.

But something strange was going on here.

An hour somehow turned into two hours. Which meant that Sheeva and Sindel both grew restless and impatient of their leader for a long time.

"Urrrgh!" Sheeva groaned, "Why is he taking so long! I've been standing here for practically two hours and somehow he doesn't even bother to show up?"

"Relax, my little Sheeva... I'm certain my king will come back with some sort of offense." Sindel said, calming Sheeva down. "I'll be damned if my rotten back-stabbing daughter shows up and blindsides us. I will not let that happen!"

"Yeah, well if he stays longer for another two hours, I'll drag his butt off of that chair of his and help make up his mind the easy way!" Sheeva said, cracking her knuckles in a threatening way.

"Well, he said he was gonna wax his hammer in the process, which shouldn't be long to take." Sindel said through realization, "My king's hammer needs to look shiny for the blood to be soaked in his smile."

With a distressing sigh, Sheeva had no choice but to wait it out again. After all, it shouldn't take another 30 minutes for Shao Kahn's hammer to be fully waxed to perfection. If people waxed cars, why not their hammers as well?

But unfortunately, 30 minutes had now turned into one full hour.

Sindel was still feeling confident while Sheeva grew mad. Such impatience from their king of Outworld!

Finally, Sindel's confidence started to lose control. She was now upset as she could be.

"Okay, that's it! I can't take it anymore!" Sindel angrily shouted. "I'm gonna march up there right now and drag his sorry ass out of that throne room!"

"You see? That's what I was telling you about!" Sheeva shouted as well.

In response, both Sheeva and Sindel left their positions and went upstairs. It must've been a long flight of stairs to be exact. It was practically twenty flights of stairs, which could've been enough to make the slightest kombatant's feet look tired in comparison. They were long as the steps from the Great Wall of China. Sheeva could easily get up those stairs, but for Sindel, going up through stairs like that was a bitch. Sindel could've flown up the stairs like that since she could fly, but Sindel would've hardly made it because there was a good chance she could bump her head.

"Shao Kahn better have a damn good reason why he's making me wait like this!" Sindel growled.

"You oughtta make them two good reasons why you're at it!" Sheeva exclaimed, catching up on Sindel's tail. "I can't wait to shred him up!"

But before they went to the 16th floor, they heard a strange noise coming inside the throne room.

_**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...**_

"What in the hell was that?" Sindel raised an eyebrow.

"I got no idea." Sheeva guessed, "It's either a zombie or somehow those no-good Earthrealm warriors snuck into the throne room without even noticing! Let's go!"

Hearing this dire warning, Sindel and Sheeva raced upstairs in a fast pace, hoping to get to the emperor in time. There was no way they were getting sneak attacked by Liu Kang and their group of warriors.

The moaning got very louder as Sindel and Sheeva finally reached up to the final floor. Sindel was trying to catch her breath. Never again will she ever take those long flights of stairs again.

"We're here..." Sindel panted.

"We must try to help him out. It's our only way." Sheeva said.

Just in case if there was nothing violent going on, Sheeva managed to look through the metal door.

But much to her surprise, there was no sound of fighting going on. There was no blood splattered along the walls. It was only moaning that they heard. The only shocking thing about it was...

...Sheeva was blushing at an image of something. Sindel tried to see what was going on from her point of view.

"So, is he in trouble?" Sindel shrugged.

"Um, Sindel... did Shao Kahn tell you he was gonna wax his hammer?" Sheeva replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Sindel muttered.

"You might wanna see for yourself..."

Sheeva stepped inside so that Sindel could see from the metal door. When she did, however, something shocked her.

It was her king and husband Shao Kahn sitting on his throne like usual, but why on earth was he moving his arm up and down in rhythmic motion? Sindel managed to look down and gasped.

She gasped at Shao Kahn, who was jacking off on his cold hard 10' inch cock! He was sweaty, exhausted and panting just like crazy. His eyes felt bloodshot and red with his moans sounding much more ghostly. With all of his stroking and pawing, Shao Kahn's dick twinged in an erect fashion.

Sindel and Sheeva were appalled. They would've had the nerve to barge in and drag him off of that throne and give her queen and servant a plan to wipe out the Earthrealm warriors.

But in a surprising way...

...they were turned on by it. Nothing satisfied them more than Shao Kahn getting off on himself.

Both Sindel and Sheeva licked their lips at Shao Kahn's tall manhood. They were willing to lick it, taste it, fuck it, heck maybe even stroke it if the Emperor approved. In Sindel's case, she would imagine giving his king a good-old fashioned footjob in response. They were getting a little hot watching this as a matter of fact.

"Oh yeah, baby... stroke that hard cock for mama..." Sindel whispered at him.

"I'd do anything to have his dick up my ass..." Sheeva whispered as well.

The pace Shao Kahn took increased. His arm was moving faster and his manhood was turning redder than before. His sweat intensified as if he was trapped in a steam room of all places. Sindel and Sheeva looked on, hoping that they would see him explode in climax. They were clamoring for the finale and so far, Sindel and Sheeva couldn't help but touch each other in the process.

Shao Kahn's panting now grew to monstrous levels. In indication, he was finally about to erupt.

"I'm there... I'M THERE!" He grunted.

With one final stroke, his seed sprayed all over the floor with a long stream. His hips pushed up, orgasming once again to the sight of Sindel and Sheeva, who were silently screaming like fan-girls. They finally had their wish come true, much to the delight of the queen and Shokan themselves.

They were leaning in to get a real closeup of Shao Kahn's cummable manhood, when suddenly...

...Sheeva leaned back close to Sindel and accidentally tumbled over the metal door, breaking it on impact!

"AGGGGH! WHAT THE HELL?" Shao Kahn screamed in total surprise!

Sindel and Sheeva's unexpected entrance forced the ruler of Outworld to tumble and fall over on the chair! Talk about embarrassing!

"Damn it, Sheeva! Why did you do that?" Sindel spoke to her companion.

"Well, if you could've moved your head to the side a little bit, I would've gotten a good look!" Sheeva spoke back in defense.

While they were still recovering from that nasty tumble, a certain ruler managed get up on his feet and approached him head-on. With his arms around his chest, he didn't look very happy and pleased, much to the chagrin of Sindel and Sheeva, who looked at him with pure tremble.

"I hope you have a reason for all of this..." Shao Kahn spoke down to him.

With viciousness in his voice, Sindel managed to utter something so unexpected and unbelievable.

"Oh... shit..."

* * *

**Ooooooh, somebody's gonna get it! What will be Sindel and Sheeva's punishment for walking in on him unexpectedly? Will it be good or bad? You decide!**

**Until then, you know what to do from here! (;D)**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Waxing The Hammer"**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Mortal Kombat or its characters. Mortal Kombat is owned by Warner Bros. and Netherrealm Studios. Just so some of you know, this takes place around MK3, which was like a long time ago.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sindel and Sheeva were screwed as fuck itself. How could they barge in on Shao Kahn like that? Obviously, they had enough time to think second thoughts, but they could find little time to think. Shao Kahn wanted an answer from the two of them, and he wanted one right now.

"Well, care to answer me?" Shao Kahn spoke to both of them, and with his large manhood dangling in Sindel's face nonetheless.

The women needed to think up a reason, but Sheeva decided to leave Sindel high and dry.

"I can!" Sheeva shouted, standing up on her own two Shokan feet, "I like to state the fact that I caught Sindel trying to barge in on you."

"Sheeva? What the hell?" Sindel shouted at his four-armed friend.

"Sorry, Queen Sindel, but I gotta stay loyal to the emperor." Sheeva said in response.

With such rage even a bull can take, Shao Kahn managed to get Sindel off her feet. The anger in his eyes could not be contained any longer. It was unclear what Shao Kahn was planning to do with her, and it wasn't gonna be pretty.

"Okay, Queen... talk!" He exclaimed, strengthening his grip all over Sindel's neck.

"The truth is, Shao Kahn..." Sindel blurted out, "We thought all that moaning we heard was from you being attacked by those ungodly curs. Either that, or it was probably a zombie."

Still holding her by the neck, Shao Kahn managed to set her down gently. But yet, he still wouldn't let go of his grip.

"You thought all of that moaning you heard was from me getting hurt?" Shao Kahn raised an eyebrow, "You are so predictable sometimes. You deserve to be punished after what you saw. No one gets away from somebody like me!"

Finally, after minutes of strangulating, Shao Kahn finally let go of Sindel, which forced her to go down on her knees. She was trying desperately to catch her breath. Shao Kahn must've had the strongest grip out of all the fighters living on both Earthrealm and Outworld. Knowing that she was outnumbered like this, Sindel decided to accept defeat like a woman.

"Fine, punish me all you want." Sindel sighed, "I deserve what's coming to me."

Loving the image of her beg for her life, Shao Kahn managed to pick her up by her chin. However, he lifted her up with a single caress, which looked pretty weird considering how Shao Kahn had never caressed anyone's chin. Kill, he did, but caress? This felt so unexpected.

But Sindel wasn't expecting the surprise she was now getting. As Shao Kahn caressed her chin, he approached her close-up...

...

...

...

...

...and gave her quite a passionate kiss. Sindel's eyes had bulged like an air-bag. Was Shao Kahn planning to do that to Sindel all along. He would've taught her a lesson by beating the holy hell out of her with that hammer, but unexpectedly, a unsuspecting kiss is what Shao Kahn had planned.

But Sindel on the other hand, didn't reject the kiss. Her biggest response to the kiss was her hands stroking on that hard, strong cock of Shao Kahn's. That thing was so big and so large that Shao Kahn was getting aroused by her magic touch. He was so aroused that he wrapped Sindel in his arms and got a grab of the sleek fabric Sindel was wearing.

With the strength of fifty men, Shao Kahn ripped Sindel's clothing in half, revealing her very hot nude body. Who amazingly knew that after thousand years of life, Sindel would have the body of a sexy thirty year old. She was amazingly stacked with those 37 double DDs, along with those smooth silky legs and one tight ass that Shao Kahn would be willing to grab all by himself.

Seeing the hot makeout come across the Shokan, Sheeva got a little hot watching Shao Kahn and Sindel go right at it in their tongue war. Carefully, yet gently, Sheeva's hands undid her skinny red one-piece and sexily stripped it off of her body, revealing her full gorgeous nude body as well. For a person with four arms, Sheeva looked like one gorgeous babe. Her 38 inch bust was much larger than Sindel's in comparison, but her tight bulging ass was curvaceous, which provided a whole lot of bounce.

Shao Kahn broke off the kiss and looked at both Sindel and Sheeva in their nakedness. A smirk was cast across his face.

"How will you punish us, my great king?" Sindel said in a seductive manner.

Looking at both women with a smirk, he had an idea on how he could juggle them both.

"I want you both to wax my hammer. It's been waiting for you."

Both Sindel and Sheeva couldn't be more lucky. They happened to stare down at his massive stick like they were hypnotized by it. It was freakishly long and waiting to be test-tasted at all costs.

Just to tease Shao Kahn, Sindel managed to take her tongue and lick it all the way up to the head of his dick. And with a deep breath, she managed to lodge it in inside her mouth. The taste was incredible and satiating at best, considering that Shao Khan had such a spicy ethnic taste. The sensation felt hot and it was steaming all across her lips. To add amusement, Sheeva's tongue licked up his throbbing rod as well, letting both girls get a taste out of the emperor himself.

"Oh. Ohhhhhhhhhhh..." Shao Kahn moaned, flexing his lower body muscles because of the way their rubbing and teasing was making his legs spasm. After Sindel was done blowing him to begin with, it was Sheeva's turn to do the dirty business herself.

With a calm breath, Sheeva plunged into his hardened erection. His blood-veined cock started to thrust the Shokan's face like he was face-fucking her at the least. To add full-on pleasure, Sindel started massaging the king's sack with her fingers, massaging it over and over again until his rod spasmed with an inch of precum. The ruler of Outworld bit his tongue in desperation because of the sexual devastation that Sindel and Sheeva was giving him. Shao Kahn spasmed once again feeling Sheeva's entire tongue wrap around the tip of his cock, especially that long stream of hot saliva connecting her lips and his cock.

Sheeva managed to seperate from Shao Khan, so that can give out his next order for the both of them.

"I dare you to stand on top of that chair!" The emperor shouted.

"Whatever you say, my king." Sheeva bowed down as her naked self stood up on top of Shao Kahn's throne.

With Sindel wrapped around his finger, the emperor whispered to her sensually, "You're gonna love what I have planned..."

In an instant, Shao Kahn took Sindel's hand as they approached his throne. He carefully managed to sit down under Sheeva's tight pussy, because it was the only thing Shao Kahn was seeing up-close. While he was eyeing that sweet taste of Shokan goodness, Queen Sindel managed to make herself at home by positioning her hot naked rump on top his big, bulging penis.

Sindel inserted herself into his hardened stick and sent out a squealing moan. One by one, she started bumping and grinding her pink pussy lips onto his steaming cock. Shao Kahn calmly groaned, feeling her warm harness jolt around his 10-foot meatstick. It had such a tender feeling, just like apple pie. Mainly because of its sweet savory coating. He felt Sindel's hips move in a gentle, yet affectionate feeling.

While Queen Sindel was fucking his rock-hard cock with her ass, an already-sweaty Shao Kahn licked his lips at the sight of Sheeva's tight clit. With such an appetite, Shao Kahn leaned up and teased her pussy lips with his tongue. He circled it around, making Sheeva let out a tender shudder. Shao Kahn's teasing tongue around her vagina forced the Shokan to clench her emperor's throne tightly.

"AHHHHHHHHHH...!" Sheeva moaned loudly.

Shao Kahn's tongue was shoved deep inside Sheeva's clit, penetrating it with such ease. Regarding Sindel however, he kept rocking her ass forward and back, sending spasms through the emperor's groin. The spasms he had made his groin thrust vertically onto her, therefore pumping her gigantic ass. Just to tease her, Shao Kahn managed to slap and grab Sindel's ass, much to her sexual amusement. With his hands onto her rear, Shao Kahn pushed up to her harder in a full sexual rage. Her curvaceous ass was turning red with pain and bulging in curvaceous glory.

Sindel began bouncing up and down uncontrollably while Shao Kahn kept on jamming his tongue inside an orgasmic Sheeva. The moans that they shouted out together almost sounded like a bunch of ghosts having sex in a unbelievable group orgy. Shao Kahn's men didn't know if the fortress was haunted or somebody must've been faking bowel movements. Either way, it felt disturbing, and yet it felt a lot more hot.

After Sindel got off of his and Sheeva got out of the throne, they awaited for Shao Kahn's order.

But surprisingly, Shao Kahn didn't need to give them any orders whatsoever when the two best friends lined up together and much to a smiling Shao Kahn's appreciation, Sindel and Sheeva bent over gently, teasing Shao Kahn with their bulging tight asses. The incredible sight made his heart race with full fury and anticipation.

"So, Emperor..." Sindel whispered to him sensually, "Which ass do you wanna fuck?"

"C'Mon Shao Kahn, we're waiting..." Sheeva spoke to him desperately.

The ruler of Outworld's sick smirk displayed once again. He was getting a sick kick out of seeing both the Queen and her bodyguard in a position like this.

Without any thinking, Shao Kahn approached Sindel from behind. He took his erect cock and positioned it right around her walls.

After he took a deep breath, the emperor thrusted onto her with ease. With another moan emitting from Queen Sindel, he gyrated his pelvis over and out, smacking the holy hell out of her ass. A pleasing blush was displayed upon the cheeks of Sindel herself. With every thrust, her tears intensified. She didn't know how much pain she was taking, but she hardly cared at all. Sindel was enjoying the fucking of her life.

For Sheeva however, there was no way Shao Kahn wouldn't forget her at all. While she was still bending over in a seductive manner, Shao Kahn decided to tease her a bit by putting his hand around the Shokan's pussy. In a gentle motion, he rubbed her around like the motion of a waterfall. And then, Shao Kahn inserted his fingers into her tight pussy, penetrating it for a good minute. He was handling both asses at the same time, and that's the way the ruler of Outworld liked it.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh...!" Both Sindel and Sheeva moaned. They wanted to have Shao Kahn give it to them hard.

And luckily for the both of them, that's what Shao Kahn planned to do.

In response, the emperor thrust violently into her, resulting in deeper penetration. And so did his fingers, who plunged hardly into Sheeva's pussy, giving her a much deeper orgasm. Shao Kahn enjoyed making them squirm in all fours like a dog. Well, almost. His rough instincts on both their asses forced his cock to twinge out, turning it into a dark shade of pink.

Shao Kahn's grunts started to increase majorly and the moans between both Sindel and Sheeva intensfied. His sweat was pouring down all over his muscles because of their combined body heat. The head of his cock started leaking out. Sooner or later, it was gonna burst out of his system. After a few more thrusts, it was finally time for him to blow up.

"I'm gonna cum! I'M GONNA CUM!" He screamed.

He finally got off of both women and flexed with his arms between the back of his head.

To help him with the anticipation, Sindel and Sheeva grabbed on to the shaft and started licking up and down his erected dick, hoping to make him spray all across the place.

"Oh... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

With a earth-shattering grunt from Shao Kahn, a stream of sloppy cum shot out of him and sprayed throughout a good foot inside his throne room. However, more licks from Sindel and Sheeva made Shao Kahn's cum fly up in the air and nearly land on both his Queen and the Shokan themselves. He kept spazzing uncontrollably with his legs jolting up and down.

If the numbers were done right, than that meant that Shao Kahn's cum had reached over to two feet, even some of it was dripping down the metal door.

It was clear that Shao Kahn had become exhausted and dehydrated. In all of his years of ruling Outworld, who knew that this little spectacle he experienced would be the most wildest time of his life. And to think that it all started as an accident.

While he was sitting in his throne rested up with Sindel in his lap, Sheeva spoke down to the ruler.

"So. How was it for you. Is that punishment enough for us?" Sheeva smirked.

"I guess I'll let bygones be bygones." The ruler nodded, "But so help me, that if you tell anybody, not even one pathetic soul about what I was doing before you barged in ..."

"Relax, my king." Sindel replied, calming him down at the moment, "We'll just say you were checking for ticks. They'll buy that."

"That's my girl." Shao Kahn smiled, giving Sindel a kiss, "Now let's get back there and give out our plan to the soldiers."

Feeling well-rested now, Shao Kahn got his leather underwear on and grabbed his hammer.

"Is your hammer polished to perfection?" Sindel smirked, following his king to the door.

"Sure." He nodded, "Although I'm not sure what you want me to do with this hammer in my hand right now."

With a playful, yet evil giggle, the three closed the metal door behind them, keeping this little moment under wraps. It shows how the worst of accidents can result in the best of pleasures.

* * *

**Amen to that. Man, did this take me a while to finish! WHEW! Thank goodness I got it done.  
**

**Until then, you know what to do!**


End file.
